Mia Warren
General Mia Warren is a Cheerleader who attended Hearst High. She is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school at Level 9, after completing the quest, The Mystery. She is also the younger sister of Max, the main antagonist in High School Story. Mia's Story Mia initially appears during the Hearst High storyline as Kara's lackey and fellow cheerleader. Her brother Max is an up-and-coming football star. She begins helping the students of the MC's school by anonymously warning them about the pranks Hearst High has been planning - culminating in a showdown at Hearst that leaves at least two students covered in filth. Mia decides to join the MC's school against her father's interests. Mia said that her Mom remarried in The Falling Out. Mia quoted her dad, saying that if the children want hugs, they should go to their mom. Mr. Warren is in general implied to be an extremely controlling father, if not downright abusive. He even goes as far as encouraging his friends to bully Mia while she is present. Mia is best friends with Katherine. It is revealed in the quest the Talent Show that Mia and Brigette are cousins. In the quest Mia's Story, it is revealed that she had an eating disorder. These old feelings are stirred up again when your school is taking yearbook photos. Julian has to hold her up for a lift, and struggles to do so. He then says "Hurry up, Mia's heavier than she looks!" which alarms her a lot. She then stops eating and exercises way to much for her body to handle with such little calorie intake. Towards the end of the quest, she ended up in a hospital, and starts seeing a psychotherapist. This helps her getting her eating disorder under control, though she keeps struggling with it. Her eating disorder is mentioned again in her second fantasy photo booth date, during which she reads aloud from a scholarship essay she wrote. In it, she mentions her extremely controlling home environment as a contributing factor to her developing the eating disorder, as her food intake was the one thing she had any control over. Appearance Mia has blonde hair in a voluminous wavy hairstyle, accessorized with a thin gray headband, blue eyes and fair skin tone. She wears the Level 1 Cheerleader outfit with slight color variation; the yellow and red have been inverted. Her outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update but she is usually seen in glamorous and elegant clothing. She currently has two available makeovers. The first is called "Tuxedo Mia" and consists of a black tuxedo with a white shirt, a bow-tie and high heels. Her hair is in a low bun. The second is called "Edgy Mia" and consists of a black tank top, black ripped jeans, black sneakers and a tattoo on her right upper arm. Her hair is in a ponytail. When she was still at Hearst High, Mia wore a green, orange and white cheerleading uniform with long sleeves. Green and orange appears to be the Hearst High school colors. Personality and Characteristics Mia originally comes off as stuck-up and snobbish albeit ditzy alongside Kara, traits that are reflected even when she attends the MC's school. Following the end of her quest she seems to tone down and show a softer side, coming to like her new classmates. Mia was a very spoiled rich girl who thought people would like her because she was popular and rich, but she learns that she will get friends by being a friend. She is a good leader and can take charge if she needs to. When Mia joins the school, she goes through lots of quests making up with Autumn, Julian, Payton and Nishan. Mia is a girly girl and loves fashion. In-Game Description Poised, popular, and never a pushover, head cheerleader Mia Warren is your resident bad-girl-gone-good. Admired by many, feared by the rest... be glad this queen bee's on your side! Relationships Max Max is Mia's older brother. Their relationship is tense and hostile most of the time, mainly because of Hearst's rivalry with the MC's School and Mia's belief that their father favours Max over her. However, in Life is a Beach, Mia explains that she and Max used to spend a lot of time together and were really close growing up. Evidence of this is in their vacation house; the shared bunk bed and a picture of them in childhood with their happy parents. All of that changed when they got to high school and Max became a football star; his personality changes and so did his attitude towards other people. Despite this, they do love each other though they are both too stubborn to express it openly. This was highlighted in Mia's Story when Max rushed to the hospital after he heard that Mia collapsed. He even got angry at Julian and the MC after seeing them at the hospital Mia was staying at, thinking they had something to do with Mia's relapse. In Hearst School Story, Mia cooks Max a hearty breakfast to keep his strength up before a big game and was visibly disappointed for him when their father didn't turn up to watch Max play. Payton Payton was friends with Mia at Hearst until Payton decided to help the MC plan a party and forgot she was supposed to be helping Mia. Payton becomes afraid of her until Mia transfers to your school. After they reconcile, they have a great relationship and are often seen talking about fashion or going shopping together. Brigette Brigette, despite being her cousin, is also her best friend. In Paris Fashion Week, Mia was invited by Brigette to Paris to model one of her self-designed clothes for the fashion show. It is assumed they are close to one another. Mia was also invited along with her friends to Brigette's 16th Birthday Party. Kara Kara is Mia's former cheerleading captain back at Hearst High. They become enemies when Mia transferred to the MC's school calling her a traitor. Katherine Mia is one of Katherine's best friends. Mia is very protective of Katherine, especially when Lacey is involved. In The Parent Trap and The Second Chance, when Katherine is given the chance to transfer to the MC's school, Mia becomes so worried about Katherine's parents saying no, that she asks the MC to "improve" the school. She was incredibly happy when Katherine finally transferred but feels neglected on Katherine's first day when Katherine decides to spend some time with the other cliques rather than going to Mia's tea party. The two make up after Katherine apologizes. They are often seen together drinking tea, watching movies and other recreational activities . It has been implied that their feelings for each other may be more than platonic. Autumn Autumn and Mia didn't get along well back at Hearst. Mia once put bubble gum to her hair ("The Mean Girl"). When Mia transferred she made up with Autumn by painting with her. They fought in Retail Therapy and The Falling Out because Autumn accidentally let Mia lose the purse Mia wanted. Autumn makes this up by giving Mia a vintage purse from Autumn's stepmother who happened to have a friend who works for Katie Collins (a clothes brand that Mia likes) that is even rarer than what she wanted. Ezra Mia is the band manager. Ezra is skeptical at first when the MC suggests Mia being their band manager but changes his mind when he see Mia negotiating with a store clerk at the mall. Their relationship is friendly until Mia books them a gig at a bowling alley in Management Crisis, causing him to get angry and blame Mia for not being able to get them gigs at good venues. However, after trying to book gigs at good venues to no avail, he realized how hard Mia was working and he apologizes. After this, they become good friends. Koh Koh and Mia seem to have a stable relationship. Like every other student in the campus, when Koh first came to the school she seem to distrust her and warned the MC to be careful around her as she knows Koh's history and the rumors surrounding her from Hearst, Athena, and Twin Branches. They became friends but when Koh backs off from the musical play that Katherine produced and directed she was really mad at her and was willing to know the reason why she ditched the play that was almost cancelled. They still don't get along at times due to them having different lifestyles. Wes They often have conflicting opinions, often due to their differing living and family situations. This was the main cause of their argument in Mock Trial and Presumed Guilty. In the end, Mia learns to sympathise with other people and Wes learns more about the reasons behind his brother's actions. They become good friends after this and are seen teasing each other from time to time. In Heist School Story, Wes assigned Mia to be on Team Eagle-Eye. Mia thinks Wes is weird and often asks him, "Are you always this weird?" Trivia *She's a fan of punk music and has posters of Le Tigre and Bikini Kill on the walls of her room. *Her car is a white Audi, which is mentioned in Fast and Curious. *When she first joins the school, she mentions the girl she liked (who her father wouldn't let her date). This makes her the only HSS character who is LGBTQ. Pictures MIA.png|Mia Default Outfit MIA_(HEARST_HIGH).png|Mia's Hearst High Cheerleading Uniform MIA_(DEBUT_OUTFIT).png|Mia Debut Appearance MIA_(VALENTINE'S_DAY_OUTFIT).png|Mia Valentine's Day Outfit MIA_(VALENTINE'S_DAY_ANDROID_EXCLUSIVE_OUTFIT).png|Mia Valentine's Day Android Exclusive Outfit MIA_(SPRING_OUTFIT).png|Mia Spring Outfit MIA_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Mia Easter Outfit First MIA_(EASTER_OUTFIT_2).png|Mia Easter Outfit Second MIA_(PROM_OUTFIT).png|Mia Prom Outfit First MIA_(PROM_OUTFIT_2).png|Mia Prom Outfit Second MIA_(PROM_OUTFIT_3).png|Mia Prom Outfit Third MIA_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Mia Summer Outfit MIA (HALLOWEEN OUTFIT).png|Mia Halloween Outfit First MIA_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT_2).png|Mia Halloween Outfit Second MIA_(FALL_OUTFIT).png|Mia Fall Outfit First MIA_(FALL_OUTFIT_2).png|Mia Fall Outfit Second MIA_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Mia Winter Outfit First MIA_(WINTER_OUTFIT_2).png|Mia Winter Outfit Second MIA_(WINTER_OUTFIT_3).png|Mia Winter Outfit Third MIA_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT).png|Mia New Year's Outfit First MIA_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT_2).png|Mia New Year's Outfit Second MIA_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT_3).png|Mia New Year's Outfit Third MIA_MAKEOVER_(EDGY_MIA_OUTFIT).png|Edgy Mia Makeover Outfit MIA_MAKEOVER_(TUXEDO_MIA_OUTFIT).png|Tuxedo Mia Makeover Outfit MIA_MAKEOVER_(EVIL_QUEEN_MIA_OUTFIT).png|Evil Queen Mia Makeover Outfit Category:Characters Category:Main Story Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Datable Characters